krispykremeandmoneymakermikefandomcom-20200214-history
The Baddest
"I had to fight my whole life. I coud beat you up even if you had 1000 knives" -Krispy Kreme Released on April 20th, 2012, The Baddest has broken all records for views on Youtube, amassing infinity and one views in a month. Views also significantly increased after Ray William Johnson released an episode of =3 where he masturbates to Mr. Kreme for ten minutes. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plPsnWFng0w Lyrics: Krispy Kreme! 2012, yeah, we back up in this Y'all already know Cause I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I had to fight my whole life I could beat you up even if you had one thousand knives Even if you had infinity knives I would punch you up into the air like a kite I bet you sleep with a nightlight Cause you're scared of the dark Cause you stink like a fart Well I'll light your fart on fire with my rhymes You think I won't? I do it all the time I bet I got more money than Jay-Z Compared to me, Jay-Z is Lay-Z Plus Beyonce thinks that I'm cute It's okay Beyonce, I think you're cute too I made out with so many girls Made out with every girl in the world I might look small, but I'm not I don't care if you're big, I'll fight you a lot You know that I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I have four hundred cars I have four hundred scars and four hundred guitars I have four hundred houses I have four hundred mouses and four hundred houses Bet you I can dance better than you I bet you you don't know two plus two It's four! It's four! Now go and shut the door Cause nobody wants to see your face no more I'm tough as nails You're slower than a snail I beat up every single person in jail I dare you to try and punch me My face is so hard you'll say, "Ouch, you crunched me" I fought two lions and won And I don't even carry a gun But I never run, but I never run But I never r-r-r-r, but I never run You know you know that I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls Uhh, Krispy Kreme I already told you we back up in this 2012 to infinity Hah, get out of here, peace Done masturbating? Good. Now let's analyze the lyrics. Krispy Kreme! -''Not a bad intro'' 2012, yeah, we back up in this -'' Start cursing, Krispy! '' Y'all already know -''Wait. We do?'' Cause - Oh, those shitty southern schools. I am the baddest of them all -'' A pretty bold statement.'' If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all -''That would disqualify almost everyone in the deep south'' Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall -''Krispy is vertically impaired'' If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls -''Lay off the whores and my ex-girlfriend. Wait... what's the difference?'' I had to fight my whole life -'' Krispy radiates toughness.'' I could beat you up even if you had one thousand knives ''-I bet your redneck neighbor does.'' Even if you had infinity knives -''Like that sucky video game?'' I would punch you up into the air like a kite -''Krispy is giving me nightmares.'' I bet you sleep with a nightlight -'' How'' did you know?!? Cause you're scared of the dark - and the monsters underneath my bed *quivers* Cause you stink like a fart -'' It's kind of creepy how Krispy knows my every personal detail....'' Well I'll light your fart on fire with my rhymes -''LIKE.A.BOSS. '' You think I won't? I do it all the time -''That's what I say when I claim I get laid'' I bet I got more money than Jay-Z ''-Somehow, I'm not buying that.'' Compared to me, Jay-Z is Lay-Z - Plus Beyonce thinks that I'm cute -''WOMAN SNATCHER ALERT!'' It's okay Beyonce, I think you're cute too -''WOMAN SNATCHER ALERT!'' I made out with so many girls -''DAMN, KRISPY! Even my grandma?'' Made out with every girl in the world - That's cold shit. Krispy's made out with my grandma. '' I might look small, but I'm not -''So he isn't vertically impaired. I don't care if you're big, I'll fight you a lot -'' From what he's told me, Krispy only needs one fight to kill a man.'' You know that - No. I don't. I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I have four hundred cars - DAMN KRISPY! I have four hundred scars and four hundred guitars -''So he really did have to fight his whole life.'' I have four hundred houses - I heard Nicholas Cage has 401. And a red bank account. I have four hundred mouses and four hundred houses -''That's a terrible rodent problem.'' Bet you I can dance better than you -''It's not very hard.'' I bet you you don't know two plus two ''-Those shitty southern schools.'' It's four! It's four! -''O.M.F.G.'' Now go and shut the door -''Holy Shit! He wants to rape me!'' Cause nobody wants to see your face no more -''Whew. Whew. Relief.'' I'm tough as nails - You're slower than a snail I beat up every single person in jail I dare you to try and punch me - Not interested. My face is so hard you'll say, "Ouch, you crunched me"''- So is my penis. '' I fought two lions and won -''Lions, shitty schools, and crazy rednecks. Ah, the south.'' And I don't even carry a gun -'' But.You.Were.Holding.One.The.Whole.Music.Video. WTF'' But I never run, but I never run - But I never r-r-r-r, but I never run You know you know that -''Me is well at gramar to.'' I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls Uhh, Krispy Kreme -''Giving birth, Krispy?'' I already told you we back up in this bitch -''Fine, fine. Edit. You win.'' 2012 to infinity -'' AND BEYOND! No? You don't like the Buzz Lightyear reference? F you guys.'' Hah, get out of here, peace -'' Much Obliged.''